INUYASHA GOES TO SCHOOL
by Animefreakkagome
Summary: Basically Inuyasha spends a day at Kagome's school. Random one-shot.


AnimeKagome: lalalalalala my first fic

Frodo (friend's nickname): come say

AnimeKagome: no I don't want to

Frodo: say it or I tell your crush

AnimeKagome: ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha or then gang but I do own this pencil

Frodo: HEY THAT'S MY PENCIL

Hi my name's Kagome. About two weeks ago the funniest thing happened, Inuyasha went to school.

This is how it happened. I was running to school because I had woken up late and had missed my first, second, and third period and a little bit of my forth. When I saw a red figure, pass over my head and land in the bushes next to me.

'O great another dumb lie to make up.' I thought. "Inuyasha get out of those bushes and go back to my house NOW!"I said

"Why do I have to go back there your grandpa's there and he scares me." Inuyasha said. "Because you're not wearing your hat to hide your ears." I said. "Why do I need to hide my ears and that hat hurts." Inuyasha said. "Because people would freak out if they saw a man with two dog ears on his head." I said. "Just go to my house and jump down the well to the Feudal Era I have to get to school." I said.

Inuyasha jumped away to what I thought was my house. Every one who had heard me gave me a weird look like I was crazy or something. "Good boy that's a good dog run home."I said. After that I ran to school and got their right before 5th period.

Right when I was in the class room the tardy bell rang. "I'm sorry Miss Sakura." I said. "It's ok your asthma must be to fault but get here quicker Next time" Miss Sakura said. (A/N: got the ideal from my pen) 'Grandpa you really need to just stick to colds.' I thought. "Ok Miss Sakura." I said.

When I sat down there was a knock on the down. It was Mr. Pentel the principal. With was the last person I'd ever expect to come to school Inuyasha. "Hello students. I'd like you to meet you new class mate Inuyasha Hanyou." Mr. Pentel said. (A/N: this time my pencil) "He's a new student from Kyoto." Mr. Pentel said. "Go and sit by Kagome. Kagome raise your hand so Inuyasha knows who you are." Miss Sakura said.

I raised my hand and he came and sat down in the seat next to me. "Now then let's start our stories. Everyone get out a pencil and a notebook. And start writing." Miss Sakura said. "I don't know how to write what I should do." Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome will you please teach Inuyasha how to write a story." Miss Sakura asked with a sigh. "Yes Miss Sakura" I said.

First I taught him the ABC's then how to hold a pencil and then how to write the ABC's. By the time I had taught him all that the bell rang for lunch.

At lunch I had to stop Inuyasha for chasing Hojo, and teach how to eat with a fork not his hands. Then came time for Math this was the worst, first the teacher Mrs. Smith (A/N: real teacher's name but it's a Mr. instead) introduced Inuyasha to the class and told him to sit by me. "Ok class time to work on the blue sheet from yesterday. Oh Kagome could you show Inuyasha what he missed?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Yes Mrs. Smith." I said.

First I taught him how to count to ten then how to add, and had the hardest time with teaching him how to subtract. I didn't even get to times tables and dividing. Next was 7th period Foods 1.

First the teacher Mrs. English introduced Inuyasha to the class. Then she had me partner up with him for today's assignment. "Ok class today we're going to make chocolate cake. So get out your supplies and start working." Mrs. English said. "Inuyasha will you get out chocolate powder from the cupboard behind me, it's the 2nd blue container." I said.

Inuyasha looked in the cupboard and grabbed to 1st blue container because it was the only one in their and thought it was chocolate power because it had a strong smell like that chocolate stuff does. He handed the container me. "Thanks Inuyasha" I said. Then I put the cake in the oven. About five minutes later I hear bubbling. "Inuyasha where's that container." I said. "Right hear Kagome." Inuyasha said. I looked at the container it said yeast. "Inuyasha this is yeast." I said. "Kagome the cake looks like its going to explode!" Inuyasha yelled.

**BOOM!**

The class freaked out. Mrs. English came of her office to find out why the kids were screaming and looked around the room, then at me and Inuyasha."Kagome and Inuyasha go to the principles office now he will decide your punishment." Mrs. English said. Inuyasha and I headed to the principles office. When we got their, the sectary told Mr. Pentel we were here. "Come on in Kagome and Inuyasha." Mr. Pentel said. "What happened and why are you here?" then he said. "We were just baking a cake and it blow up." I said. "I'm sorry you guys but I'm going to have to give you detention."

Well it turned out I had to have detention for 2 WEEKS. And it was before, after, and Saturday detention, plus I had to spend lunch picking up garbge EWWWW! And I was grounded for two weeks so I couldn't go back to the Feudal Era. Well I got to go, because I'm getting my drivers license.

AnimeKagome: Well what do you think I know it sinks I hope you guy's liked it Sayonara.

AnimeKagome


End file.
